


Little Omega

by hufflepuffed



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Bruce Banner, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bed-Wetting, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Pepper Potts, Beta Phil Coulson, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Peter Parker, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffed/pseuds/hufflepuffed
Summary: Peter is finally 18 and ready to move into Stark towers. Only problem is;nobody knows he's an Omega





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my own personal au (no ultron, no thanos, JARVIS lives, avengers are one big family again, they all live at stark towers again, blah blah blah)

Peter packed the last of his things into his suit case, trembling with excitement. He was finally moving out. Not that he didn't love aunt May, but he was an adult now. She also had a bit of a habit of babying him. Mr Stark had promised that when he turned 18 and graduated, he would be allowed to move into Stark towers. That was finally happening. 

The young adult looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't really changed since he had first met Mr Stark when he was 15. Sure, it had been before he had been classified, but because of his status his physical features hadn't changed much if at all. And he really didn't mind some aspects of being a male Omega. Having a..... Cunt.. was alright he supposed, but it was embarrassing trying to hide the fact that he had to sit down to pee. 

Peter shook his head and grabbed the last unpacked t-shirt from his bed and pulled it over his head. He was finally ready to be a full time super hero. 

 

 

Pulling up to Stark towers, Peter's stomach churned nervously. He was an adult now, and he was about to start living with his childhood crush. Fantasies of doing all sorts of lewd things with Mr Stark filled the young man's head and he shook them away with a blush. 

That wasn't appropriate. This man had taken him under his wing like a father. Peter silently scolded himself as he grabbed his suitcases from the trunk of the taxi and paid the driver. Happy greeted Peter with a neutral expression at the doors and lead him inside and up to Tony's floor. Since the Avengers had taken up the other live-in floors, he was going to be staying in the spare room on the Alpha's floor. Not that he minded. 

Peter practically vibrated with excitement as the elevator took him to the top floor, ready to see his mentor. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Peter dropped his suitcases and ran into the arms of the awaiting Alpha, who gave a soft "oof" at the impact. 

"Hey, Mr Stark!" Peter exclaimed, throwing his arms around the older man and breathing in the Alpha scent he longed for. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the odd Beta's behaviour and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. 

"Hey, kid. As my new roommate for the time being, I really hope you aren't always this.... Perky. Especially in the mornings," the Alpha teased, looking the boy up and down. 

Peter blushed at the physical contact and had to force himself to hold back a purr. Playing it off, Peter rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair to fix it a bit. 

"I'm just excited. New start and all." 

Tony scoffed and let Peter grab his bags before guiding Peter to his new room. 

"Here it is... I know it's pretty plain looking, but hey, it's temporary until we get you your own floor. The TV activates when you use the remote to turn it on, or unless you ask JARVIS nicely." Tony explained, leading the way into the room. It was a pretty spacious room painted a soft blue/grey. The funiture was a light wood, there was a large walk in closet, queen sized bed with white bedsheets, and an en suite bathroom. 

"This is all yours. The bathroom has all the necessities. Shower, toilet, sink, blah blah blah. Oh. And before i forget. The renovations for the en suite aren't finish so we're going to have to share a bathroom for the first little bit." 

Peter's smile faded at the new information, paling a bit. He had... Personal Omega things that he would prefer to keep private. After all, everyone in the tower thought he was a Beta. And speaking of bathrooms, he needed to change his slick pad. All the physical contact with Tony and he was starting to leak THROUGH the pad. Peter squirmed, clenching his holes in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of slick.

Tony watched the young Beta curiously, wondering what was going through his head. He looked tense and was shifting from foot to foot. Weird. Maybe he had to piss?

"That's fine, Mr Stark. I had to share a bathroom with aunt May for years, this'll be nothing compaired to that." Peter joked with a forced smile. 

The Alpha laughed, guiding Peter out of his room and to the elevator, much to thr Omega's confusion.

"Mr Stark...? Shouldn't I unpack first..?" 

 

Tony shook his head and stepped into the elevator. 

"Nope. Tonight's movie night. The team has dinner together then we pick a shitty horror movie or something to watch." 

Peter's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly, feeling his soaked slick pad shift in his underwear. 

 

Shit


	2. chapter 2

Peter sat on the couch, squished between Mr Stark and Steve. A piece of pepperoni pizza rested on a plate on his lap, cool and untouched. He felt too nauseated from anxiety to eat. His slick pad had slipped and he was now oozing steadily into his boxers. By some miracle, no one had noticed his scent yet. And yet, to make matters worse, he was going into an early heat because of the presence of Alphas surrounding him. 

The horror movie was distracting enough, but when Tony's hand brushed the outside of his thigh, he let out a soft mewl. Peter turned bright red and slapped a hand over his mouth. Everyone in the room turned to look at him confused. 

"Kid..? You okay?" Tony asked, his voice full of confusion and concern. 

Peter quickly stood up, completely forgetting about the obvious wet mark on the backs of his jeans and the plate of pizza that had been on his lap, he sprinted for the elevator. It immediately opened, JARVIS obviously aware of how out of it Peter was. 

With everyone momentarily paralysed by what they just witnessed, Tony was the first to act. He calmly stood and walked towards the elevator, trying to hide his rage. 

"Tony? I think it would be a better idea if i-"

"Shut the fuck up, Barton. I know what i'm doing." Tony snapped, stepping into the elevator and letting it take him to his and Peter's floor. 

 

Peter lay in his new bed, desperately trying to quiet his sobs. This wasn't fair. It was his first day. His first hour and he went into heat! He was so sure he would be able to keep his Omega side under wraps but he was wrong. He had been so stupid. He should have expected this to happen and-

 

His door swung open silently. If he hadn't had his heightened senses, he wouldn't have noticed. He bit his lip in attempt to stifle his sobs as Tony sat on the bed. He was laying on his stomach, which left his soaked bottom on clear display for the Alpha. 

Tony wordlessly ripped Peter's soaked pants and boxers down to his knees, reaching between his thighs to find his holes still gushing out slick. Peter arched his back and let out a sob, his thighs quivering. There was no lying now. 

"Peter." Tony said sternly, making Peter shiver and role onto his back. He pulled his shirt down to cover his genitals and looked up at Tony with a red, teary face.

"Why did you lie?" 

Peter swallowed thickly and twisted the bottom on his shirt with his hands. 

"I-I didn't really lie. I just didn't t-tell you. And you never brought it up." 

Tony snorted. "Right. Knees to your chest." 

Peter's eyes widened comically. 

"W-Why?" 

"Because you're and unclaimed Omega who has been avoiding doctors appointments. I let it slide because i thought you were a Beta, and monthly check ups aren't as important. Knowing now that you're an Omega, i'm going to take a look at your hungry little holes and take you to Bruce tomorrow." Tony explained, pulling off Peter's pants and boxers the rest of the way and tossing them to the floor. 

Peter whimpered as more tears filled his eyes and his holes gushed out more slick. 

"B-But Mr Stark......" The Omega whined, looking up at his mentor with a pleading expression. 

Tony ignored the smaller boy and pushed his knees to his chest. 

"Hold the backs of your knees.... Yeah just like that, sweet boy. And if you let them go, your ass and pussy will be spanked until they're as red as your face." The Alpha cooed, taking in the sight of the teen on his back, spreading his legs wide opened and looking away, embarrassed. 

Tony spread Peter's cheeks first, watching the ring of muscle tighten in an attempt to stop the flow of slick. He easily slipped two fingers in the Omega's hole, groaning softly. 

"How did you hide your slick at first?" Tony asked, thrusting his fingers in and out of the smaller male. 

Peter sniffled, spreading his legs wider and pushing back against Tony's fingers. 

"S-Slick pads. They don't work for me though.." 

Tony grinned at that, removing his fingers from Peter's hole and using his thumbs to spread his pussy. 

"I can tell, naughty boy. You made an awfully large mess in your pants." 

Peter whimpered, feeling completely humiliated, but also more aroused than he had ever been before. He pulled his legs further apart and arched his back.

"P-Please, Alpha- Mr Stark- please fix it?" The Omega whined, his face so hot he was sure it was smoking. 

Tony purred, deciding to take pity on the young hero. 

"Alright, baby. I'll fix it. After i pound your naughty holes though, we're going back down where you're going to apologize to all the Alphas and get your punishment there."

Peter kicked his leg in silent protest, going still when Tony shushed him and pulled his large aching cock out of his jeans. 

"Do you want Alpha to fix it?" Tony cooed, tapping his cock against Peter's soaked pussy. 

Arching his back, Peter tried to push back against Tony's cock. 

"Oh, please daddy- Alpha- please put it in!" 

Tony smirked, arching an eyebrow. 

"Oh? No more 'Mr Stark'? It's 'daddy' now?" The Alpha teased, slowing pushing himself into the smaller male. 

Peter nearly screamed at the immense pleasure and relief he felt as the large cock pushed inside of his sopping wet cunt. He had never been fucked through a heat before, and this was 10 times more satisfying than the hard, rubber toys he had used to fuck himself before. 

Tony started thrusting in and out at a fast pace, pulling Peter's hands away from the backs of his knees. The poor Omega was so eager to please, he had used his enhanced strength and left bruises where he had been holding. Tony lifted the boy's legs and put them over his shoulders, nearly bending him in half. 

"Such a good boy for me, baby." Tony grunted, pouding into Peter's wet little hole. Peter let out a sob, reaching down to rub his clit, desperate to come. 

The Alpha growled and grabbed Peter's hands, pinning them above his head. Tony didn't hold back, knowing the little Omega needed it to help him through his heat. 

He fucked deep into Peter's cunt, earning little whimpers and sobs in response. 

"Go ahead and cum, naughty boy. Daddy will give you what you need." Tony cooed, feeling his knot about to pop in the Omega's soaked pussy. 

Peter immediately came at those words, this thighs trembling when the thick cock filled him with cum, knotting him so he couldn't escape the thick seed filling his cunt. 

"Good boy..... Now... I'm gonna make you cum a few more times to help with your heat. And don't worry," Tony cooed, reaching down and using his thumb to rub Peter's clit. 

"I'll be gentle."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter opened his eyes with a whimper, his muscles stiff and sore. His holes still gushed out slick and Tony's cum, but he couldn't be happier. He had been dominated by an Alpha. His Alpha. And for the first time during a heat, he didn't feel so alone. 

The Omega jumped when something smooth prodded his clit. He peaked and eye opened and looked back over his shoulders to see what was going on. Tony sat between his spead legs with a smirk, fiddling with the thing in his hand that was pressed against Peter's clit. The vibrator buzzed to life, making Peter let out a yelp and try to close his legs to escape the buzzing against his incredibly sensitive clitoris. 

"Found your toys.... I'm guessing this one is your favourite?" Tony teased, turning off the vibrator and tossing it to the side.

Peter blushed, hiding his face in his pillow with a groan. He was hoping he would be able to get rid of those before his Alpha found them. Too late now, though. 

The smaller male let out a soft yelp after he was flipped on to his back and picked up bridal style. 

"It's okay, kid. Just gonna give you a bath before you apologize." 

Peter's faced burned and he kicked his leg in silent protest. This wasn't fair! Why did he have to apologize for going into an early heat? 

Tony shushed him and carried him to their shared bathroom. He sat Peter on the counter in the bathroom and went to turn on the tap for the bathtub. He grabbed some lavender scented bubble bath that Pepper had left behind and dumped a cap full into the slowly filling tub. 

The Alpha turned around and watched Peter drifting off fondly. What a cutie. 

Tony walked back over to the sleepy Omega, helping him strip his sweaty shirt and hope off the bathroom counter. 

Peter climbed into the bath and sunk into the water with a soft groan. The hot water felt good on his aching muscles. He let his eyes flutter shut, whimpering when Tony tsked. 

"As cute as you are, kid, there's no napping allowed right now. You can after you apologize and after your check up." Tony cooed, using his hand to cup water and pour it over the smaller male's head.

Peter shuddered, his blush returning to his face. He let himself be manhandled and washed by his Alpha, holding back a hiss when his Alpha washed his sensitive genitals with a rough wash cloth. 

Once Peter was cleaned to his liking, Tony helped the sleepy Omega out of the bath and wrapped him up with a fluffy white towel. He dried Peter off and scooped him up, carrying him to the elevator. Peter squirmed, not liking the fact that he was not only about to apologize to the team, but NAKED. 

"What floor, Sir?" JARVIS asked. 

"Communal floor." Tony replied, bouncing Peter on his hip when the Omega whined in protest. 

JARVIS set the elevator in motion, opening the doors. 

Peter had been praying that nobody would be on the floor, but he was wrong. Everyone was waiting there, watching the elevator open. Unknown to Peter, while he was sleeping Tony called for a meeting on the communal floor. 

The Omega turned bright red and hid his face in the crook of his Alpha's neck, feeling shy and exposed. 

Tony smirked and patted Peter's rear.

"Thank you all for coming back to the floor. I've dealt with Peter and he has agreed to be my Omega. In addition, he will be the 'House Omega'. I'm sure you all know this term."

Peter listened carefully, looking up at his Alpha in confusion. House Omega? What did that mean?

"It means you all have the authority to punish, play with, and with my permission, fuck him."

Peter whimpered and squirmed in Tony's arms. He didn't want everyone to be allowed to punish him! It was bad enough they got to see him naked! And fuck him? He hadn't thought about anyone else on the team fucking him before! At the same time, his holes gushed out slick at the thought. 

"The main reason i asked you all to be here, is because Peter is going to apologize and then be spanked by every Alpha on the team." 

The Omega whimpered and clung to Tony. He didn't want to be spanked!

Tony chuckled and kissed the top of Peter's head before setting him on his feet infront on the team, taking a step back. 

"I-I-" Peter stuttered, clasping his shaking hands infront of his genitals in attempt to maintain some modesty. 

Tony tsked and walked over to Peter, guiding his hands behind his back. 

"You don't hide yourself in the presence of Alphas, Peter. Now, no stalling. Apologize to the team." 

Peter nodded, his bottom lip trembling and his eyes filling with tears. 

"I'm s-sorry-y I went in- into h-heat." Peter cried, trembling. 

Surprisingly, Natasha was the first to react. She quickly got to her feet and walked over to Peter, wrapping him in a hug. 

"No no no, малютка. You're not apologizing because you went into an early heat. You can't  control that. You need to apologize about hiding your status. Think about it. Why would that affect the team?" Natasha cooed, petting Peter's curls as he sniffled and blinked away tears. 

"B-Because it c-could send the Alpha's into rut?" Peter asked, frowning a little. 

Natasha nodded. "Why else?" 

"If there w-was an emergency and i w-went into a surprise heat it would be hard to work together?" 

The sole female Alpha snorted. "That's a nice way to put it." 

Peter looked back at the rest of the team, biting his bottom lip nervously. 

"I'm s-sorry for hiding my status. It was stupid a-and selfish." Peter sniffled, letting Natasha pull back with a smile and return to her seat on the couch. 

The team all smiled at Peter and accepted his apology. Tony walked back over to Peter and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The Omega immediately curled into his Alpha, seeking comfort. Over his head, Tony mouthed  something to Steve, who nodded and went to the dining area of the floor and grabbed a chair from the table, bringing it back to the living room and setting in behind Tony. Peter immediately noticed and started to cry again. 

"B-But i said s-sorry.." 

Tony shushed Peter and sat on the chair, guiding Peter to stand between his legs. 

"I know you did, sweetheart. But you still need to be punished. It will help remind you that we don't keep secrets, okay?" Tony explained softly, pulling Peter across his lap. 

Already crying, Peter gripped Tony's pant leg tightly, placing his other hand on the floor. In this position, his toes barely touched the floor. 

"Because this is your first time being punished, you'll get ten from each Alpha." Tony explained, smoothing a hand over Peter's upright rump. 

Not wanted to drag this out, Tony cracked his hand down on Peter's rear, not holding back as much as he normally would with an Omega. Peter was stronger than HIM, nevermind a normal Omega. 

Peter kicked his feet, desperately trying to quiet his sobs. He wasn't a baby. He was a grown man. 

Tony laid down the rest of the spanks, pulling Peter upright and into a hug when he was finished. 

"P-Please no more, M-Mr. Stark!" Peter cried into the crook of his Alpha's neck, his legs quivering. 

Tony shushed him, kissing his cheek. 

"You're alright, sweet boy. Only fourty more. That's not so bad."

Steve got up and picked Peter up so Tony could stand. 

Tony quickly switched places with Steve, letting Steve sit down. 

"There you go, darlin'. You're okay. Normally I would have you bend over and touch your toes for a spanking, but this is easier for the first time, hm?" Steve spoke softly and pulled Peter across his lap. 

Peter sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes, biting the tip of his thumb.

Steve started his spanking, his hand bigger than Tony's and leaving more of a sting. Peter squirmed and kicked his legs, trying to twist his hips to avoid Steve's sharp swats. When Steve was done, he slipped a finger in each of Peter's slick holes and thrusted them a few times, much to Peter's humiliation and surprise, but he couldn't help but spread his legs. 

"What a good girl... Taking your spankings so well." Steve whispered teasingly in Peter's ear. 

Peter hiccuped, blinking tears from his eyes and pushing back against Steve's fingers with a whimper. Had Steve called him a girl? Whatever. It didn't matter. He was feeling really good. 

Peter let out a whine of protest when Steve pulled his fingers out and licked them, helping the wobbly boy stand. The Alphas chuckled, watching slick leak down Peter's inner thigh. Steve stood up and kissed Peter's cheek, letting Natasha take his place. Peter whimpered as he was pulled over another lap, but didn't struggle. 

"Be a good boy and hold still." Natasha murmured, not wasting any time and landing the first swat. 

Peter arched his back and let out a cry, struggling to get off of Natasha's lap. That wasn't a hand! He looked over his shoulder and saw what had hit him. A wooden spoon. 

"No no no-! Please? Please n-no that h-hurts so bad!" 

Natasha shushed him, and ran her cool hand over his burning skin. 

"I know, малютка. That's why it's a punishment. Nine more and you're done." She cooed, pushing Peter's back down so he was laying across her lap again. 

Peter wailed miserably, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow. 

She quickly finished the last spanks and pulled Peter upright for a hug. Giving him a kiss on the forehead, Natasha changed places with Thor. 

Thor sat down on the chair, having Peter straddle his lap and face him, leaving his thighs spread open enough for Peter's poor bottom to rest without anything touching it. Thor used one hand to rub Peter's tensed back and used his other hand to weakly pat Peter's rear. 

"There. One." Thor exclaimed, smiling when Peter let out a watery giggle. 

The rest of the Alpha's rolled their eyes and tried not to smile. 

"Young Spider is just a boy. A babe. For my turn he shall rest." Thor explained with a chuckle before whispering in Peter's ear. 

"Know that this shall not happen again during  punishment, for I, Thor, son of Odin, God of thunder, am not soft."

Peter nodded and melted against Thor, happy for the opportunity to catch his breath and let himself heal. 

After a few minutes, Thor helped Peter to his feet and switched places with Bruce. 

Peter laid across Bruce's lap, feeling more cool headed and calm. 

Bruce ran a hand down Peter's back, giving the Omega goosebumps. Peter squirmed in anticipation and arched his back. Bruce smiled to himself before getting Peter's spanking over with. 

This spanking brought tears to his eyes, but Peter was glad that it didn't make him out right cry again. Once Bruce was finished, he inspected the damage done to Peter's rear. Satisfied that it hadn't done any actual damage, he let Peter up and ruffled his hair. 

Peter ran over to Tony and crawled into his lap, seeking praise and comfort. Tony ran his fingers through Peter's head and kissed his cheek, satisfied with his Omega's punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. a lot of personal stuff and poor mental health was exhausting to deal with this summer, but i’m back and will try to write when i can (especially when my dom is super busy like now)

Unsurprisingly, Peter fell asleep on Tony’s lap, emotionally drained from his punishment and physically exhausted. The Alpha’s soft voice lulling him into a light sleep.

“Our naughty little Omega here hasn’t been to a doctor’s appointment since he’s presented, so Bruce? Would you mind checking him over tomorrow morning?” Tony asked, petting Peter’s damp curls. 

Bruce nodded eagerly, grinning at the sleeping Omega.

While Peter slept, they discussed what type of play each of them were interested in doing with Peter. 

Tony was mainly focused on Daddy dominant Little play, Steve liked feminization, Bruce medical play, Natasha puppy play, and Thor forced orgasms and overstimulation. They agreed on titles, Peter was to address them as ‘auntie’ or ‘uncle’ as a form of respect, and while playing ‘sir’ or ‘ma’am’ (in Bruce’s case ‘Doctor’). They also all agreed that whoever played with Peter last, can have him sleep in their bed. Otherwise he sleeps with Tony. 

JARVIS interrupted the group to let Tony know his shipment has arrived and that it Happy brought it to his floor.

“Ooh.... Someone’s eager.” Clint snorted, earning an elbow in the ribs from Natasha. 

“Yeah, yeah.... It’s... Been awhile since i’ve been this excited about someone. I’m planning on having the spare room on this floor made up into a play room. Those of you who need specific items for your play, either send me the links or buy them yourself and put them in there. I’m having a contractor come in tomorrow.” 

The team all chatted excitedly about their plans, Tony scooping Peter up into his arms and bidding them goodnight. 

The Alpha carried his sleepy Omega to their floor, eyeing the packages excitedly. 

He laid Peter down on his king sized bed, tearing open the packages and sorting its contents. Peter stirred at the noise Tony was making, rubbing his eyes and whining softly, not happy about being woken up. 

“Sorry, sweet boy. But I need to do this before we go to bed.” Tony mumbled, bringing something over to the bed and setting it down beside Peter. 

The sleepy Omega cracked an eye open to see what was going on, bolting upright and scrambling backwards when he saw what it was. 

“Oh please- please, Mr. Stark- I-I don’t need that!” Peter whined, drawing his legs up protectively. 

“Peter, I don’t want to hear it. These sheets are expensive and I don’t want your naughty holes to leak all over them. Besides, I think you’ll look so cute.” Tony cooed, setting down the changing mat and tearing open the package of disposable diapers. 

Peter turned red and whimper when Tony unfolded the diaper and gave Peter an expectant look. 

“If you’re not over here by 3 I’ll take you over my knee. 1... 2-“ 

Peter quickly scrambled onto the diaper, pouting up at his Alpha. Tony grinned and leaned down and kissed his nose. 

“What a good boy~” The Alpha cooed, spreading Peter’s knees apart and surprising the smaller male by pushing a large plug into his hole. 

The Omega squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his face with his hands. 

Tony chuckled darkly, pushing a vibrator on a low setting into Peter’s drenched cunt. 

“This is so I don’t get woken up tonight by someone trying to impale himself on me in the middle of the night.” Tony teased, taping Peter up and patting his diapered crotch. 

Peter whimpered, bucking his hips up into Tony’s hand, desperate for friction. 

Tony tsked and pushed a baby blue pacifier into Peter’s mouth. 

“Time for bed, naughty boy.” 

The Alpha pulled the covers back and ushered Peter under them. Tony cleaned up the supplies before climbing in next to the Omega and kissing his cheek. 

“Goodnight, my little Omega.”


End file.
